Intimate Moments with Wu
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Short romantic moments with the officers of Wu. Yaoi, various pairings such as CexYu, NingxTong, XunxMeng ect.


**Intimate Moments with Wu**

Two officers of Wu sat alone in the library attempting to study their upcoming strategy. Zhou Yu sat across the table with a book in his hand, long eyelashes fluttering as his eyes dances across the pages. Sun Ce, the tiger general, was more preoccupied with staring at him.

"Beautiful." Ce leaned against the table, smiling as his friend looked up suspiciously. There was just something about the way the sun radiated across his skin. He couldn't help but stare.

The long haired man couldn't hide his smile. "What?"

His lord smiled back. "You, obviously."

Yu tried to focus on reading, but it was so difficult feeling those eyes on his. He could feel the gaze travel across his skin like it left a burning fire in its wake. "Where is your head?"

Reaching across the table Sun Ce let his fingers touch his cheek before lacing through his hair, letting the locks slide between his fingers. "So soft."

"There are other things to think about." He placed his hand on the books between them.

Sun Ce just laughed under his breath. "Those things can wait." Taking the hand in his, he lifted it to his lips and placed gentle kisses on each knuckle.

Zhou Yu blushed, feeling shy for the first time. They were alone in the library so he supposed it would be alright, this once. Sun Ce leaned forward, pushing a bit of hair behind his ally's ear before giving him the kiss he'd been thinking about all morning.

* * *

A few shelves away they didn't realize Lu Xun had been searching for a book and spotted them. Embarrassed he'd accidentally witnessed such a moment between two officers he respected, he tried to sneak silently out of the room. Hurrying down the corridor outside he glanced over his should hoping no one had noticed him.

He was so distracted he ran head long into another person. Dropping his book on the floor he gasped as a pair of hands grabbed him before he fell over. His own hands grabbed at the expanse of chest covered in armor.

"You should be more careful, Lu Xun." The older man greeted him with a smile, humored by his clumsiness.

The small officer cleared his throat and calmed down, straightening up with a laugh. "Master Lu Meng." Of course he recognized the man. "My apologies. I was caught up in my thoughts."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

Unable to focus with the other man's arms still wrapped around him Lu Xun took a step back to separate them and tripped over the book he'd dropped. Of course Lu Meng was quick and reached for him before he fell, but Xun groaned in irritation at the sudden pain in his ankle. "Ouch…" Obviously unable to get away from his ally, the little strategist leaned down to touch his ankle. "I think I twisted it."

Instantly he was pulled into strong arms. "I'm sorry, I made you nervous and you got hurt."

Lu Xun blushed at the touch, feeling so small in his arms. "It wasn't your fault."

"Let's go look at your ankle." He gave him a peck on the temple, silencing the little officer as he carried him away.

* * *

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the pirate, Gan Ning, sitting in the window down the hall. Confused but a little excited by the sight he'd just witnessed, he jumped down and hurried to a certain bedroom. He wanted to tell someone.

Without knocking he barged into Ling Tong's room. The other man was so surprised he dropped his drink. Probably because he stole the drink in the first place. He cursed loudly when he recognized his friend and knew he wouldn't get in trouble. "You made me spill all over myself. Jerk."

Ning laughed, not bothering to close the door. "I saw something interesting and it got me in the mood."

He didn't bother watching the officer approach him, more worried about the clothes nearly soaked through. They'd surely be sticky soon and he'd need to change. "What a waste…" He ignored the other man's words and lamented his lost drink.

Kneeling before him, Gan Ning kissed a bead of liquid from his collarbone. "It can still be put to use." He looked up, waiting for a reaction with a smile.

Ling Tong smiled in return, unable to stay mad and leaned down to ruffle his lover's hair. "You're a freak, you know that." He didn't need a retort as he pressed their lips together for a warm kiss.

* * *

They hadn't noticed someone passing by overhearing their conversation through the cracked door. Zhoa Tai glanced inside without meaning to pry and witnessed the kiss in shock. He swallowed the knot in his throat before hurrying away, not wanting to be caught peeping. It wasn't intentional… but a man like him being caught peeping like that… was too embarrassing.

The bodyguard calmed down before sauntering into his lord's chambers.

Sun Quan greeted him with a relieved smile, still buried in books like he had been all morning. "So you've returned. Good. I need a break." The man just nodded and if anyone could notice the guard's uncommon emotions, it would be Quan. "Are you alright, my friend? You seem strange."

"It seems love is in the air, my lord." He shuffled nervously just at the thought.

The tiger general sighed happily. "I suppose you're right." He took the man's hands in his with a smile. "Perhaps with everyone distracted, this can be our moment alone?"

The master swordsman blushed crimson and coughed nervously, so unlike himself. He removed his helmet as his superior pulled him forward and into a tender kiss. His heart trembled at the touch. His emotions only fluttered at the touch of his lord.

~Intimate Moments with Wu

* * *

**Notes from Shadows**

I attempted an idea, the story following the character that happens to be peaking… but I'm not sure it turned out like I'd originally planned. I think I'll attempt this again in the future with a different Kingdom and in First Person perspective. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
